


Temporary Truces

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Face Punching, Fluff, Grinding, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Punching, Sexual Content, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima wanted Izaya Orihara dead. That was a fact. But even he could make exceptions.





	1. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the Raira era.

It was a weird day in Raira Academy. 

It took the student body a while to figure out what exactly was wrong with it. After all there was nothing painfully obvious. No one had suddenly disappeared, all the teachers were acting as they usually did, and nothing about the building itself seemed to be off. So what was wrong? It had taken a lot of speculating before it finally hit them: Shizuo Heiwajima hadn’t flown into one of his trademark rages. 

Shizuo’s daily rages had basically become an expected part of Raira Academy curriculum at this point. If one was a Raira student, he or she were now probably used to having to dart for cover to avoid being taken out by a rogue filing cabinet that Shizuo had thrown or being shanked by one of Izaya’s switchblades.

But today, none of them had to do that. Not one act of property damage had been committed that day. It felt to the students of Raira Academy that they were all collectively trapped in one big dream.

Naturally, because this was such an unusual event, rumors and theories began to sprout. Were either Shizuo or Izaya absent that day? 

That piece of speculation died pretty quickly though when it was confirmed by multiple sources that, no, both Shizuo and Izaya were here today. So, in that now dead theory’s wake, was a whole multitude of theories, some more ridiculous than others.

Was Izaya manipulating Shizuo into not flying in a rage?

Did a school board member threaten to expel them if they continued arguing?

Had the two of them made a truce or deal of some kind?

Were Shizuo and Izaya finally coming out as a secret gay couple and they were finally giving up their “act”? 

Shizuo had heard all of these rumors and he had an answer to all of them.

No, Izaya wasn’t doing anything like that, though Shizuo had to admit, out of all of the theories, this was probably one of the more reasonable ones. It kept Izaya’s manipulative and assholish personality in mind, after all.

The second one was not going to happen so long as the staff was afraid of being at the receiving end of Shizuo’s rages or having to deal with Izaya’s rich parents’ lawyers. So next. 

No, to the third one. He didn’t make deals with the Devil.

And to be quite frank, that last one was so stupid, it didn’t even deserve to be graced with a response. All he could say was that if he found the person who started that rumor, he or she was dead.

No, the real reason he hadn’t flown into a rage today was quite simple: nothing had pissed him off enough to incite one. Even Izaya was strangely tamer today with his usual annoyance tactics, too focused on finishing some Biology project with Shinra to invest much time in pestering Shizuo.

Normally, one would consider this improvement. Shizuo had hated his rages since he was young. He’d done so many things to try and suppress them: anger management classes, pills, common calming techniques. But none of them had worked. Once he got too worked up, all he saw was flashes of red and the person he wanted to kill. The only coherent thought his mind could make was ‘kill.’ So surely the fact that he hadn’t gotten mad enough to fly into a rage was a sign of improvement, right? 

Shizuo wasn’t going to fool himself with such optimism though. He hadn’t improved. All that anger was still there. He could feel it building inside of him. It just hadn’t had a catalyst yet. Throughout the day, nothing made him annoyed enough to get mad, just vaguely peeved, and because he wasn’t releasing any of his emotions out, it was just building up inside of him, bubbling underneath like a volcano about to erupt. It was causing him to feel twitchy and irritable. 

This kind of anger was actually making him more nervous than his usual brand of it. Normally, his anger just came in one, short, temporary burst. It was over and done with almost as fast as the anger overtook him. But this one felt unpredictable. He didn’t know when it was going to surge out, and given how red-hot it felt stewing within him, he knew it was going to be violent. More violent than usual. That scared him.

He always lost control of himself when he flew into a rage, his consciousness taking a backseat to his anger and violence. Usually, after a few seconds, he could take back control of himself at least somewhat. It was probably because of that control he hadn’t killed anyone yet. 

But this anger… he could tell he wasn’t going to be in control for a while. What if Kasuka or some random passerby triggered the rage and he…

Actually, he didn’t even want to imagine that type of scenario.

But this rage wasn’t just going to go away just like that. He had to get it out of his system somehow. So if someone was going to have face the inevitable fallout, he’d rather deal it out to someone he felt like deserved it.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who he picked out to be that person.

Seeing as Shizuo was actually of a sensible mind at the moment, he could officially hatch a plan on how to rid the world of Izaya Orihara, the worst person ever.

Izaya always initiated Shizuo's rages from a safe distance away, where he always had enough space to scramble away and dodge if he wanted to. The flea was very strategic in that way. The bastard knew he was faster than Shizuo and was slippery as a weasel. 

So unless he wanted to fail for the umpteenth million time, he had to be like Izaya and use strategy in order to accomplish his goal. 

He wasn’t just going to challenge him the moment he saw him like he usually did. No, he was going to wait until Izaya was in a dead end and unable to escape. Then Shizuo could finally have an advantage and beat the flea at his own game. It wasn’t the most detailed plan he ever had, but it worked for him. He thought it seemed effective enough. 

So the minute the bell rang out to signify the end of school, Shizuo immediately shot out the door. He had to play this smart. If Izaya caught on, it was game over.

So he hung around, blending in with the throngs of students walking around, waiting patiently for Izaya to appear. After a few moments, he managed to spot him conversing with Shinra about something Shizuo wasn’t able to glean. Knowing those two, it was either about something fucked up, Biology, or both.

He waited until the two of them were a few paces ahead of him, completely oblivious to his presence, before following after them.

He’d expected Shinra and Izaya to separate at the front gate, but the two were headed the same way, still locked in their conversation. This was a bit of a problem as he didn’t want to tangle Shinra into this mess. Granted, the bastard probably deserved a good conking on the head or two, but Shizuo didn’t want to risk his free health insurance. So he began wandering deeper into Ikebukuro than he thought he would go, desperately urging for Shinra to go away mentally. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Shizuo, the two boys reached Shinra’s apartment and said their goodbyes. 

Perfect.

Shizuo had expected Izaya to immediately continue towards his own apartment, which sat on the edge of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku border. But instead, the flea turned around and began heading off in a completely random direction. 

Shizuo became curious, despite himself. He knew Izaya talked to some less than savory types all the time. Perhaps if he caught video evidence of Izaya doing a drug deal or partaking in gang activity, he could get him arrested. If he did that, he could not only get rid of the flea, but it also lessened his risk of getting arrested for murder. 

Anger temporarily forgotten, he began creeping after Izaya, determined to get some dirt on the bastard. 

They continued along until Izaya finally stopped in front of a building, fishing his phone out of his pocket and typing something down. 

Shizuo had expected the flea to go somewhere stereotypically untrustworthy like an alleyway or a parking garage or something. What he hadn’t expected was for Izaya to stop in front of an…

Elementary school?

Horror and revulsion struck Shizuo. He had heard rumors in school that Izaya was a drug-dealer, and while Shinra kept continuously insisting that it was just another false rumor produced by bored Raira students, Shizuo saw the worst in Izaya and would honestly not be surprised if the flea was fucked up enough to sell drugs to little kids.

He was about to break his plan completely and go chase Izaya off when suddenly he saw two little girls shoot out the door of the school, both looking like they were in first grade at best, waving and yelling, “Iza-nii!”

_Iza-nii_? 

Drug addicts didn’t usually refer to their dealers as brothers, as far as he knew. 

The two girls looked practically identical in appearance, minus their clothes and hairstyles. Twins? As he was still trying to piece things together in his mind, he watched as the two girls hugged Izaya’s waist, the one with pigtails asking the boy what was for dinner tonight.

Shizuo gaped in shock. 

Izaya had siblings?

He had never heard the flea ever bring him up in any conversation before. But they were there in front of him, sporting very similar features to their brother, who was asking questions about their school day and trying to to pry them off of him.

Izaya was mid-conversation with his sisters about something inane when suddenly the flea looked up and caught sight of Shizuo. 

The two of them made eye-contact and he saw Izaya’s crimson eyes narrow as he pushed his now confused sisters behind him. The flea looked conflicted, as if he couldn’t decide whether to run or fight. 

The two of them stared at each other for a few more moments. While Izaya’s gaze still held its usual animosity, there was also a plea within his eyes now. They were practically begging, ‘Not now, please, not with them.’

“Who is that, Iza-nii?” Pigtails asked, seeming to sense her brother’s tension as she quickly ducked behind him. The quieter one just hugged her brother tighter. 

When he saw Shizuo was not automatically trying to kill him, Izaya slowly said, “No one, Mairu.” He gave Shizuo a pointed look before he looked back at his sisters and said, “Come on, let’s go.”

Shizuo watched the three of them go, noting mentally that Izaya hadn’t even pulled out one of his little switchblades.

Anger gone and forgotten, Shizuo fished out a pack of his cigarettes and pulled one out, turning to head back home. 

He would kill the flea tomorrow.


	2. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a twist to the story: Shizuo actually manages to corner Izaya for once. Present-era.

Whenever someone dared to bring up Izaya’s name around him, the first thing Shizuo thought of was that smirk. 

That goddamn smirk.

That smirk that contained so much cruelty and condescending smugness. Whenever Shizuo saw Izaya’s lips twitch upwards like that, he immediately felt like he was playing right into the bastard’s grimy little hands, and that Izaya already won whatever game they were playing. That damn expression would never fail to make Shizuo see red. 

And unfortunately for him, Izaya liked to wear that look all the time whenever he was around. 

Shizuo could be charging towards Izaya like an enraged bull, throwing whatever object that seemed vaguely heavy at the flea, in the hopes of finally squashing about the bastard like the bug he was, or at the very least trapping him, and yet throughout the whole process, Izaya would still be smirking, borderline smiling, as he effortlessly dodged every projectile, fluid as water, always keeping just slightly out of Shizuo’s reach. It was frustrating beyond belief. 

Shizuo was determined that, one day, he’d be the one to wipe that smirk off of Izaya’s face. 

Permanently. 

And luckily for Shizuo, it seemed as if today would be that day. 

The story was the same as always: Izaya sauntered into Ikebukuro like he owned the goddamn place, no doubt to cause trouble of some kind. Shizuo was nice enough to give him a warning, and the flea responded by being snarky, so Shizuo tore after him. They weaved across the streets and for a while, it seemed as if the story was going to end the same way it always did. With Izaya escaping without so much as a scratch on him.

But it seemed as if there was a twist to this story.

While he still hadn’t managed to squish Izaya with the stuff he threw, he did manage to block a few of Izaya’s escape routes, forcing the informant to take a more indirect route than usual. It was new territory for the both of them. 

Izaya was having to take longer to decide which pathway was a good pathway, and which ones weren’t, giving Shizuo more opportunities to nab the bastard. However, Izaya, slippery as ever, still managed to keep slightly ahead, darting like a fleeing rabbit. 

However, excitement was beginning to build within Shizuo as he realized he was getting closer and closer.

Izaya seemed to sense this as well as he got more panicky and jerky in movement.

This panicking would lead to his downfall.

Seemingly trying to throw Shizuo off, Izaya threw one of his switchblades at Shizuo’s face, the first one he had thrown during this whole chase. Izaya had been throwing these things less often, seeing as most of the time, the blades were about as effective as a toothpick when against Shizuo.  
Still, even though he knew he wouldn’t suffer too much, it still hurt to get hit by one of them, and no matter how strong he was, he didn’t think he’d survive or take a switchblade to the eye very well, which was where Izaya seemed to be aiming. As he took the time to bat the thing out of the way, Izaya took the momentary opportunity to try and dive out of the way in an alleyway. Thankfully for Shizuo, it only took him a second or two to deflect the stupid knife away and he continued to run down the winding alleyway after Izaya. 

He practically passed out with shock and happiness when he rounded the corner and saw Izaya standing still, a solid brick wall behind him. The flea was trapped. 

Izaya knew it too. The flea was glaring venomously at him, holding out another switchblade threateningly, even though they both knew it was just for show. He might as well be holding a butterknife.

“Looks like you got yourself cornered, Flea-kun,” Shizuo drawled, taking a step forward, taking satisfaction in watching Izaya taking a step back. 

“Seems so. Astute observation, Shizu-chan,” Izaya grumbled, his voice level, not betraying anything, calculated as ever. But Shizuo could see his vermillion-red eyes darting around, obviously trying to find a way out. 

Too bad for him, there was none.

Shizuo had imagined this exact scenario a thousand times over: managing to somehow get Izaya and finishing him off for good. He had many different visions for this moment, but there usually was a common set of events that would occur. Like the fact he always imagined the flea smirking all the way until Shizuo grabbed him. Then all of that smugness would drain from his face and the flea would actually snarl, hate in his eyes, saying one last hateful line that would make Shizuo not regret snapping his neck like a twig. 

But Izaya wasn’t smirking or saying anything smart. He was glaring, but mixed with that hate was just a touch of fear, something he’d never thought he’d see in Izaya’s face when the flea was looking at him. Not even in his fantasies could he imagine such a thing occurring. It was too surreal… 

But apparently it was real and that look made him pause. In a way, that look of vulnerability made Izaya seem weirdly human in a way Shizuo couldn’t explain. 

And suddenly, Shizuo realized what he was doing. He was cornering someone nowhere near as physically capable as him in an alleyway, planning on murdering him.

The thought made him feel like the monster everyone thought he was, or like one of the lowlife yakuza thugs he saw slinking around the streets. 

Suddenly, just like that, almost all of the anger seemed to deflate out of him, leaving him feeling only exhausted and sweaty from running and throwing things. He hated Izaya’s fucking guts, but he was no murderer. If he was going to murder Izaya, it would be on a fair fighting ground when Izaya finally crossed that line Shizuo knew he would cross one day. 

Izaya looked at him in confusion, still a bit tense, but clearly sensing a shift in the air. He lowered his switchblade a little.

Shizuo considered being the bigger man in this situation, like Celty always was recommending, but decided against it. After all, when was he going to get an opportunity like this again?

Quick as an adder, before Izaya could even react, Shizuo connected his fist into the other man's face, knocking the flea off of his feet and making him collide with the brick wall, his switchblade skidding across the ground. 

Shizuo had to give Izaya a measly bit of credit. Most men screamed or groaned after he decked them, but Izaya just winced, clutching at his eye and shakily trying to get back on his feet, his breaths coming out in pained hisses. When he managed to stand up on wobbly knees, Shizuo considered kicking him down again, but thought that might be overkill. He wasn’t a sadist. 

So, taking a step aside to allow Izaya freedom, Shizuo snarled, “Stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro or I’ll do way worse to you.”

Izaya, his pretty face no doubt bruised underneath the cover of his hand, eyed the gap warily with his good eye, as if expecting this to be a trap of some kind. Impatience began to take hold of Shizuo and he almost considered taking back his decision of not kicking Izaya, when suddenly Izaya bolted, not even looking back.

Shizuo watched him go with a sigh, already palming for his cigarettes.

Karma owed him for this.


	3. Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mild sexual content. (No actual penetration or sex-sex though) 
> 
> Shizuo couldn't help but feel like something was off.

A chase was going down between Shizuo and Izaya.

Pretty standard course. Shizuo should’ve known the flea wouldn’t keep his evil little form out of Ikebukuro, even when Shizuo was kind enough to show him mercy a month ago. Well, no more of that. The flea had shown that he was clearly ungrateful about that act of generosity and now, Shizuo was determined that if he caught him, he would kill him this time. No more excuses. It was time to finish what the two of them had started so many years ago.

But as he was chasing Izaya down with the speed of a charging bull, he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Couldn’t help but notice that there were some small things off about this particular chase. It wasn’t that Izaya was limping or anything. The flea was running with perfectly healthy legs, winding gracefully through the streets and people. The flea wasn’t grinning malevolently like he was managing to trick Shizuo into falling into one big death trap, either. He was just throwing his usual smirks, enough to keep Shizuo’s anger sparked. But even despite that, the feeling that something was off pervaded.

Like, was it just his imagination, or was Izaya running slower than usual? He was still fast enough to keep frustratingly out of Shizuo’s reach, but Shizuo was definitely finding it easier to keep up with him than usual. Maybe he himself had gotten faster?

But that couldn’t be it completely. After all, Izaya, he now just realized, wasn’t even trying to shake him off. Normally, the flea liked to cut corners or jump on objects or perform a parkour trick of some kind, constantly changing his path to try and disorient Shizuo. But that was not the case at the moment. Now, Izaya only seemed to be doing one of his artsy parkour tricks to avoid being crushed by one of the machines Shizuo threw his way, but not for much else. The paths the flea was taking were more cookie cutter and linear, easy to follow. Hell, Izaya hadn’t even thrown one of his little switchblades this whole debacle to at least spice things up. 

Izaya also kept looking back at him. This one was probably the most normal, as, like mentioned above, Izaya liked to smirk or throw smartass comments or insults at him… but this was different. Sure the flea was still smirking, but his glances were quick, as if he was just making sure that Shizuo was indeed following him still and nothing more. 

All of these discrepancies were weirding Shizuo out so much that he almost considered stopping - wary of what Izaya had up his sleeve. For all Shizuo knew, Izaya had managed to convince that sketchy Shiki guy he was always talking with to get his men and riddle him with bullets from their machine guns the moment they saw him or something. 

But his anger could be quite the motivator. After all, it rationed, this was probably just paranoia talking and it would be damned if he let a little theory like that stop him from smashing up the louse. If there was guys with guns, he would just beat them up and crush their guns before they could shoot. 

Never mind if that was actually possible or not.

But as he watched Izaya round into an alleyway that both he and the louse knew was a dead end, he was wondering if it wasn’t just paranoia. Was he going to have to take a few bullets to kill the flea?

Well, he supposed he was going to find out.

Rounding the corner himself, he was shocked by the fact that no one but Izaya was standing there at the end of the alleyway. Izaya didn’t even have one of his switchblades. He just stood there smirking, like always.  
Not even questioning if Izaya might have placed a land mine or something, Shizuo didn’t even hesitate in charging forward and slamming Izaya into the wall, clinging his fist into the front of Izaya’s shirt as the flea groaned at the impact. Seething through clenched teeth, “What’s your game, Iz-ay-a-kun? Ah?” 

He probably would’ve said even more or at least have gotten to the punching, had Izaya not leaned forward and started kissing him. Shizuo froze, suddenly wondering if that was what he was really feeling. Yes it was. Izaya’s lips were on his and moving, his tongue brushing against Shizuo’s lips, trying to gain access. 

Something told Shizuo he should end this right now by smashing Izaya’s head like a grape. This was all a ploy. Izaya was going to use this against him somehow. He was going to pull back and laugh, just like he always did. Either that, or the flea had finally lost his mind completely, Shizuo’s punch from a month ago literally knocking the sense out of him, and he would be doing his poor little lost mind a favor by putting him out of his misery. But he didn’t do any of that. 

Instead, he opened his mouth and went with it, half-convinced that this was actually just another one of his wet dreams that had followed a very similar set up, excluding the fact that Izaya was a little more naked than this. 

He felt Izaya groan, the flea shuddering with pleasure, quaking in his arms. Their erections were brushing against one another as the two of them and both of them were practically panting, not caring about how shameless they were acting, as they grinded against one another. Were they a bunch of horny teenagers?

Pulling apart from the kiss, Izaya looked at him with lust-filled eyes, his pupils blown out so they looked like coal burning in a patch of embers. Lips hovering millimeters above Shizuo’s, he breathily asked, “Why did you let me go that day, protozoan?”

Shizuo had been wondering the same thing himself the past month. And he gave Izaya the only answer he could come up with, “I don’t know.”

And at the moment, that question didn’t seem as important as fucking the informant into nothing more than a mewling, gasping mess. The very thought made him want to come.

He then went back to attacking Izaya’s lips hungrily with his own. Izaya returned back eagerly for a moment, their hands exploring every curvature of each other’s body before Izaya pulled back once again, face flushed, to ask, “And why did you have to kiss back?”

Once again, Shizuo could only repeat back an honest, “I don’t know.”

Luckily, that answer seemed to suffice to Izaya as he didn’t interrupt again.


	4. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I took so long with a chapter that isn't even long. It just never seemed to come out right to me. 
> 
> Shizuo is left trying to figure things out.

Shizuo was still trying to figure out what just happened. It seemed like such a giant leap. One minute, he and Izaya were running in the streets, Shizuo wanting to straight up murder the bastard, as per usual, and now they were lying in bed together, naked. His mind still was trying to piece it together. It was like a puzzle piece that didn’t quite fit.

He tried to think back on everything that happened, starting from the beginning. It was the usual story. He saw Izaya in Ikebukuro, no doubt doing something annoying. Shizuo couldn’t remember what exactly that annoying thing was, but that didn’t matter. After a while, he hadn’t really needed a solid reason to chase Izaya. Just the sight of the bastard alone was enough to get him to see red. Besides, wherever Izaya was, trouble was soon to follow in his tracks. 

They had been running through the city as fast as Shizuo’s legs could carry him, his lungs and muscles burning, but rage was enough to fuel him to continue. All of a sudden, after a series of sharp turns and parkour tricks from Izaya, he had Izaya practically pinned in an alleyway, again.

He had thought it was a trap… he really did. But when he quickly stepped towards the flea and didn’t see any yakuza hiding in the shadows or step on any landmines, he felt himself getting more and more excited. What luck! And this time, he wasn’t going to have pity on the bastard like last time. He had given him a chance. He had already been the nice person. Now, he was going to do what he had been wanting to do for years.

He was so excited when he felt his hands actually physically grab the flea, his mind already whirling and trying to decide what exactly he wanted to do. He remembered he said a line, but he couldn’t remember what it was. All he remembered was Izaya’s lip suddenly on his. 

From there on, everything was kind of blur. He remembered them exchanging words every now and then, probably insults, but they didn’t matter to him, especially at the time. He was kind of too busy touching every bit of skin he could on Izaya’s body. 

There had been so much going on, it honestly felt like a conglomeration of sensations and sounds. Licking, groaning, moaning, touching, grinding, hair-pulling, and more… some of it happening one at a time, others simultaneously. The louse’s stench was overpowering then, and sweat sheened their bodies, residue from their chase through the streets. 

He remembered at one specific point, he had Izaya’s slender wrists pinned above his head, Izaya just allowing him to do it like it was nothing. He had immediately taken the opportunity to mouth at Izaya’s neck, leaving dark marks on pale skin as he alternated between licking, biting, and sucking. He remembered the animalistic rush he got when he could feel Izaya’s pulse practically jumping under his mouth, the louse’s heart no doubt beating with a combination of all sorts of different emotions. 

He remembered how needy Izaya came off. Not verbally, of course… he very highly doubted Izaya would reduce himself to doing that in front of him, but he certainly had remembered the bastard struggling to get out of his wrists… his attempts to lean forward to capture Shizuo’s lips back into a kiss, the way he desperately grinded his clothed erection against Shizuo’s, causing both of them to hiss. Shizuo couldn’t help but get a thrill from seeing it though. Izaya, who usually was so strong, being desperate for him.

Shizuo was so turned on then, he probably would’ve been willing to fuck right there in that alleyway. However, Izaya did not seem to be a fan of the idea, as he used his legs to gently push Shizuo back and huffed, “Come on, I am not risking anyone finding us. Let’s go to your apartment. It’s like… two minutes from here.”

Shizuo realized he was right. He didn’t even realize he was this close to where he lived. He realized Izaya had done this on purpose probably too. The little bastard was too clever not to have.  
But suddenly, Izaya even knowing where his apartment was in the first place didn’t seem to matter. Shizuo’s dick was screaming its need, so he was happy to practically run with Izaya to his apartment building and get to work. And get to work, they did. They had wasted no time in shedding off all of their clothes and doing anything their filthy minds desired. 

Shizuo had never thought so many of his sex dreams would become a reality. And the reality was so much better than anything his dreams could come up with. 

But now that it was all over, and the high had misted away with his post-sex afterglow, he was somewhat afraid by what had just occurred. He and Izaya just had sex. What did that mean for them now? Was this a one time stint? Were they going to do this again? Did they continue their hate thing or was Izaya expecting this to fix all of his wrongdoings? Did Izaya intend for this to mean something, or was this just a simple fuck. 

Part of Shizuo was leaning towards it just being a fuck. An incident that neither of them would mention again as soon as Izaya left the door. Things would return to normal. Shizuo tried to ignore the thought of how much harder it would be to try and smash someone he had such a moment with via vending machine pressing at his brain. It was just sex. If Izaya could hear his thoughts, the bastard would probably point and laugh at him for thinking otherwise.

That was what he was leaning towards. It was more in-character for the both of them.

But one thing was throwing Shizuo off. It was the fact that Izaya was still with him. After they had both came and rode out the initial exhaustion, he had expected Izaya to throw on his clothes, say some caustic or sarcastic or smartass comment, before dissappearing and leaving Shizuo to question what had just happened. 

However, instead, the flea had pressed to his chest and had promptly fell asleep. 

Izaya fell asleep on him. Even Shizuo knew there was a lot to unpack here with that. After all, he would assume that Izaya, being an information broker, was a pretty paranoid guy. He knew the louse had at least seven switchblades with him at all times and a can of pepper spray every now and then. He would flinch and tense if Shinra clapped him on the shoulder unexpectedly, he knew to dodge things before they even came, he was always looking around his environments, scouting out escape routes. 

So naturally, someone who was so paranoid wouldn’t fall asleep with an enemy, right? At worst, Shizuo could kill him. It would be so easy. All he would have to do is gently wrap his hand around Izaya’s neck, and then squeeze … and it would all be over. Just like that. Best case scenario, Shizuo could just shove him off the bed and take satisfaction of hearing him hit the floor.

The temptation to do the latter was especially high.

But he was still bothered by the sleeping. Izaya being comfortable enough to sleep on him… to cuddle with him… suggested a level of trust. And surely, Izaya wouldn’t show that to an enemy who he was just casually going to do a one night stand with right? 

And if that was the case… then what was going to happen to their dynamic. Were they enemies still? A weird hybrid? Were they going to date? Did Shizuo even _want_ to date Izaya?

Shizuo didn’t know the answers to those questions and they hurt his head to think about all at once. So instead, he decided to just wrap his arm around the flea’s waist and fall asleep himself, deciding he would figure it out in the morning. 

If Izaya could trust him, maybe he could trust Izaya, just this once.


	5. Attempt

Things had changed between him and Izaya.

He doubted the people of Ikebukuro noticed. After all, knives and vending machines were still being thrown around every now and again, and one could still spot the two of them doing one of their usual cat and mouse chases across the city. But Shizuo, who’d been dealing with this bullshit for a good number of years now, could definitely feel the slight shift. 

For one thing, he and Izaya, despite still having their feuds, bumped heads a lot less than they used to. Sometimes, he would catch sight of Izaya sauntering into Ikebukuro, and he would actually hold off directly challenging him, so long as it looked like the flea wasn’t planning on causing trouble (which admittedly, wasn’t often). And granted, part of this might come from the fact that nowadays, when Izaya wandered into Ikebukuro, it was to invite Shizuo to stuff. Usually the invitation was for a night of sexual exploits, but once in a blue moon, Izaya would invite him out to dinner or to go out somewhere, if something particularly interesting was happening in Ikebukuro or Shinjuku that day.

Even when they did break out into chases, there was more of a laxness to it then before. Originally, they had seriously been out for one another’s blood. Back then, Shizuo wanted nothing more than to see Izaya become a bloody smear on the ground and Izaya seemed bent on trying to use him as targeting practice with his knives. But nowadays, Izaya didn’t toss nearly as many switchblades as he had before, and when he did toss them, most of them seemed to miss or at least just graze Shizuo rather than imbed into his flesh. The knives seemed to be more for theatrics at this point, to keep an illusion going to the eyes of the public. When Shizuo had pointed this out, Izaya had insisted it was because he was tired of constantly having to restock on his knives, but Shizuo had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to the story than he was letting on. 

But Shizuo couldn’t judge too much. He didn’t throw nearly as many heavy objects as he had before, and he usually gave up chases a lot sooner than usual. Sometimes, this was because halfway through the chase he decided he would rather get his hands on Izaya for a reason much different than trying to murder him, but that is beside the point. 

The fiery hot hatred he had towards the flea was growing less and less with every passing night. Sure, the flea was still snippy and shitty, but Shizuo had gotten to see sides of him he had never seen before. There was still a lot the flea could work on in improving his attitude, but Shizuo had learned through the rare nights of openness that there was more to Izaya than he had originally thought. That Izaya was _complex_ if you will. 

And Izaya did his damndest to appear otherwise, but he was beginning to soften a bit himself. Sure, the flea still threw out insults easily, but they didn’t contain the bite they had to them before. At this point, they felt more like teases. Just immature attempts to try and get attention, or even, in some ways, pet names. He supposed though, once again, he was being affected by the same energy. They would both constantly remind one another that they hated each other, but the effect the words once had most certainly got ruined when they would give each other sneaky kisses or find themselves falling asleep with their limbs tangled. 

Yes, the changes were subtle and were mostly behind closed doors for now, but they were growing more and more with each passing day. So much so that some of their closer friends and relatives were beginning to suspect, he was pretty sure.

Shizuo hadn’t talked to the Orihara twins in a while, but he caught the two girls staring at him occasionally, whispering conspiratorially to one another. Granted, high schoolers gossiping about him was not exactly uncommon, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Izaya had given them hints about it or if they had seen something. He was tempted to ask them, but every time they saw him glancing back at them, they would scuttle alway like scared mice. 

He was beginning to think darting away was an Orihara family trait.

Celty had made the comment once that she’d been seeing less people on social media buzzing about his and Izaya’s fights, and she wondered if he had taken some anger management classes, like he kept promising her he would one day. He was sure he confused her immensely when he said that he in fact hadn’t, and a part of him had felt tempted to tell her the truth, but he chickened out last minute.

Not that he didn’t trust Celty, but he wasn’t sure he wanted his and Izaya’s relationship of sorts “out” yet. Not while it was still developing and still so fragile.

However, when Tom had pointed out that he hadn’t seen Izaya around much as of late, and jokingly asked Shizuo if he had finally killed him, Shizuo couldn’t help but let out, “No… but we’ve come to an… agreement of sorts.”

Tom had looked at him skeptically, as if he expected Shizuo to reveal he was joking. Slowly, he said, “Really? You and Izaya came to an agreement?”

Shizuo had thought of the texts he received from Izaya earlier, promising to meet him that night, before he said, “Kind of, yeah. It’s hard to explain.”

Tom looked like he was going to press for more details, before he just shook his head and said, “Actually, you know what? I don’t want to know. If it keeps you from running off and saves me from having to dodge light poles, then I’ll accept it.”

Shizuo had chuckled at that, wondering how scandalized Tom would be if he knew the truth. Oh well… what Tom didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. 

He didn’t know how long this truce of sorts with Izaya would last. Hell, for all he knew, tomorrow, the flea could just suddenly decide he was bored of this whole thing and go back to being his schemey, manipulative self, and the two of them would be back at each other’s throats. He didn’t know. 

Life in Ikebukuro, after all, was quite unpredictable. 

However, Shizuo couldn’t help but hope that this “truce” lasted a long, long time.


End file.
